Battle War: Frontlines
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: Take a journey through World War 2 as you will see the stories of the Frontlines and the Protectors fighting against an army that wanted to take over the world. Discontinued, Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, Rookie Fictioner here and today, it's going to be a World War 2 themed story about the Teen Criminals and it will start in the year, 1940. As I have kept other fictional characters that I came up in my mind, they are going to be in this story. Some of these events will have the elements of Call of Duty 1, 2, 3, and World at War, Captain America: The First Avenger, Battlefield 1941 and Battlefield 1942, World War 2 documentaries, and the Wolfenstein franchise. Now remember, if you are getting bored of reading the story, you can imagine what's in the story and make your own actions.**

 **Ok, I hope that you will enjoy this story and leave a review of what your thoughts are.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own the elements for this story and they belong to their respective owners but the story is going to be mine and parodied. Now, with that said, enjoy the story.**

 **The Teen Criminals: WW2 Frontlines.**

 **Chapter 1: Meet the Frontlines.**

 **OK. For this chapter, I will be introducing the members of the Frontlines, a Joint Organization bent on stopping the Black Tower, an evil organization that is formed by corrupt American Generals, Nazi Scientists, and the Japanese's Most Dangerous Criminals in Japan. Now that we have talked already about this part, let's talk about the members of the Frontlines:**

 **1: Ferb "Marksman" Fletcher.  
Born: London, England  
BIO: A skilled assassin of the 24** **th** **Armored Division and a high ranking member of the Frontlines. He was born from England until he was moved to the United States to continue his training of becoming an assassin. He participated on stopping a criminal organization in 1939 in New York.**

 **2: Gretchen "Shadow" Tristram.  
Born: Berlin, Germany  
BIO: She was part of the German Defenders, a military army that was against the Nazi Empire, and a skilled assassin of the Frontlines. Her specialties of using shadow and smoke to cover her tracks and being a skilled Martial Artist, she was one of the most dangerous members of the Frontlines.**

 **3: Jack "Shocker" Dewitt.  
Born: Unknown, Switzerland  
BIO: Jack is one of the most unknowing members of the Frontlines as he had never revealed his location in Switzerland and has never taken off his mask. Jack was one of the defensive members of the group as he prefers to use Machine Guns during operations.**

 **4: Elizabeth "Demo" Comstock.  
Born: Columbia  
BIO: Elizabeth is also one of the unknowing members of the Frontlines as had lived in a city but with no telling where it is, her statement of the city of Columbia is, "It's always flying." which shocked many people to have their minds messed up. Her reason of joining the Frontlines is that she is demolition expert and a navigator.**

 **5: Bill "Scout" Charleston.  
Born: Boston, USA  
BIO: He was one of the fastest mercenaries of the army of Builders League United and is a high tech specialist as his ability of Double Jumping allows him to go to places where other soldiers can't without their climbing equipment. Born from the hearts of Boston, he was the fastest crook at his place until he was discharged and is joined with the Frontlines.**

 **6: Phil "Skipper" Eggtree.  
Born: Riddle City, USA  
BIO: His bio is unknown because they couldn't get much of it because of his parents, even if he is 18. But they gathered that he was an escaper of school and is a highly trained thinker, he is also a fan of using LMGs and he got his chance to hold one of the British weapons that they gave him, the Bren MK II.**

 **7: Smiley "Batter" Sundae.  
Born: Riddle City, USA  
BIO: Another one who is from Riddle City and a skilled member as well. Her bio goes from her past friends such as Phil as she has a total crush on him during the fifth school year. Her reason of joining the Frontlines was that she has smarts and speed when it comes to homeruns.**

 **8: Lieutenant Daniel.  
Born: Makati, Philippines  
BIO: After the war between the Philippines and the Americans stopped by a Freedom Fighter known by Loyal 2, Daniel wanted to follow on his footsteps on becoming a soldier like him and become a skilled technologist. His love of technology came when he first practice his technology test as his first project was the Cycle Grenade and his training by his father, who was the son of a war veteran of the Philippine and American war. When he joined in the Philippine Army, he was ranked Lieutenant and was allowed to switch to another military army in the world. He then chose to join the Frontlines and became one of the most patriotic soldiers in the army.**

 **9: General Christine.  
Born: Beijing, China  
BIO: She was one of the first female generals of China to be in the age of 17 and is currently keeping that rank when she joined the Frontlines. She goes for her traditional practice of swordsmanship and Martial Arts and is currently now living alone as her mother, who once trained her to become an assassin, was killed by the criminals of Japan. Her bio has stated that she has a brother but it is unknown as she was the only family relative that lived. Her skills in becoming a general came when she first take lead of control and became a general quickly.**

 **10: The Russian Patriot.  
Born: Stalingrad, Russia  
BIO: As to his bio, he is one of the most patriotic comrades in the entire Division. His skills in Martial Arts, Marksmanship, and a tank commander, he can stand a chance against the army. Sadly enough, he will only be available when he takes backs Stalingrad and it will take long to take it back.**

 **Now that we have finished describing them, let's get to the beginning of the story.**

In the Year 1940, a war broke out in Germany and has begun taking control all over Europe and Asia with the help of the Japanese Empire and the Corrupt Generals of the United States. Allied Forces began to form a group known as "The Frontlines", a group of highly trained members tasked on aiding the Allies and forcing the Germans to flee away from them. When the Germans heard about the Frontlines, they began to create Black Tower, which has highly trained veterans working for them and taking back the areas that they had took. Now the Frontlines have a rivalry against them and they are forced to plan a strategy against them as well.

The main Frontline members are Ferb, Gretchen, Elizabeth, and Jack. These four managed to get to the Frontlines quickly as their skills in combat against the Nazi Germans paid them off. As for the others, they are known as the Specialists as they aid on helping Dog Company, 24th Armored Division, and the 13th Guards Rifle Division. Phil and Scout, one of the leading members of the Specialists are tasked by the government to help aid on other allies who needed their help when the Mains are busy aiding on others.

Within the hearts of Berlin, the three leaders that wanted to take over the world is a German Dictator known as Adolf Hitler, a Corrupt American General known as Peter Shepherd, and a High Ranking Criminal and Assassin known as Su Chong. The three planned on building a dangerous army with powerful witchcrafts and advanced weaponry with the German's most Genius Scientist known as Josef "Medic" Fritz, A High Ranking Black Tower Specialists known as Jonathan Cross, and a Nuclear Scientist known as Khaled Thrax. With the three being alive and aiding the three leaders, they can create an army of dangerous powers, weapons that can be used for mass destruction, and a device that can bring in other enemies of the Allies and bring chaos. As we take the journey of the Allies and the Frontlines, we will see what will happen.

 **Welp, this is the end of this chapter, now I can continue chapter 2 after this gets published. Leave a review and I will see you soon, Comrades.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, Comrades. Rookie Fictioner here and today is going to be the second chapter of the Frontlines and is going to be the start of the journey.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own the elements of the story but I own the story and it is also a parody to the story of WW2, which uses elements from the story.**

 **Listing the age of the members during 1940:  
1\. Ferb: 19.  
2\. Gretchen: 18.  
3\. Jack: 18.  
4: Elizabeth: 17.  
5\. Scout: 19.  
6\. Phil: 18.  
7\. Smiley: 18.  
8: Daniel: 17.  
9: Christine: 17.  
10: TRP: 32.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoy it or not and I hope you will enjoy. See you soon.**

 **Chapter 2: Dark Zone.  
Date: October 27, 1940.  
Location: Riga, Latvia.**

 **POV: General Christine.  
** I was trying to not feel the pain but I kept getting hit by a bat that they are using against me because they thought that if I get critically injured, they will get the info that they want to know. Right now I am getting hit again by one of the soldiers as I began to bleed from my mouth in my tied chair until someone told them to stop hitting me. I then looked up and saw the Medic, who was just standing there with a P38 and a cord that is used for piercing a person. I look at him in anger as I tried to get out of the chair but I couldn't and I only just stare at him.

"Well, how do you like your stay at Latvia? After all, it was once a peaceful country before this happened." said Medic menacingly to me as he pointed his gun at my head.

"It was the worst if it weren't for your men. I could have not felt that pain if they don't do that." I said angrily as I told him about it.

Medic became infuriated and smacks his gun at my face, which made me bleed more. He then grabbed my head and made me look at him as he was about to speak.

"You are trying my patience! WHERE ARE THE PLANS THAT YOU HAVE STOLEN FROM US!?" said Medic angrily and furious as he points his gun at my head again.

"Even if you keep hurting me, I will never tell you." I said calmly, which made him angry more.

When I was looking down again I then got pierced by the chord right to my heart and I began to feel unconscious when he did it. I then looked up weakly as I saw the Medic walking to the control panel and put his hand on the lever.

"Since you will not cooperate with what we are talking about, you will deserve this treatment. Don't worry, it will only STING A BIT!" said Medic as he pulled the lever and electrocute me, causing me to scream.

As I am still electrocuted, I then heard a ticking sound and I tried to not feel the pain once again. When the ticking stopped, the door blew up and I then saw Daniel, Phil, Scout, and the other allies coming out of the door and wipe out everyone, excluding the Medic as he got unconscious when the lever shocked him back and the shocking stopped on me.

I then blacked out for a bit and I woke up again as I then heard someone calling me.

"Christine, are you alright?!" said Daniel loudly as I then open my eyes to see him.

"Daniel, she is alright." said Phil calmly as he checked on the door.

As Daniel patched up my wound, I grabbed his hand and thanked him for saving me.

"Thank you Daniel." I said weakly to him.

"Hey, what friends do to save another." said Daniel in concern.

I got up gently and I walked better now as I have not felt the pain again since my regeneration ability kicks back. I then saw many members checking in the building and find something useful. I then grabbed the MP40 and the M1911A1 and put them on my holsters that I grabbed from the dead body. As I was done fixing up, I then group up with Daniel, Scout, and Phil as they are planning on a way to get out of Latvia.

"Scout, what's the status in the building?" said Daniel calmly as he fixed his Ghost Mask.

"Well, we got this Nazi Scientist here." said Scout as he ordered the Allies to bring in Medic, which I was surprised that they caught him.

"Well well well, look what we have here." said Daniel angrily as he grabbed him and bumped him to the wall.

"What were you doing to her when we got here!?" said Daniel angrily as he punched him in the face.

"We just wanted our plans back! You and your squad took it from us." said Medic in fear as he saw the Allies surrounding him.

"Well, does plans that she stole can be useful to end this war and you are part of the enemy side." said Daniel calmly as he pointed his customized Thompson at the Medic's head.

"Not only from my side, there are others who will take over zhe world when we finish with that device and we will become powerful with them." said Medic in fear as he tried to get the gun out of his head.

Daniel then put his finger on the trigger and attempted to shoot him but he was stopped by Phil when he saw that.

"Daniel, don't shoot him. He will be a valuable ally for our team." said Phil in concern as he knew that he might be needed for the team.

"What!?" said me and Daniel in shock of what we heard.

"Why would we want him as our ally? He is part of the Nazi Army!" said Reznov as he pointed his PPSH-41 at the Medic.

"Since Gretchen was once a Nazi agent before she joined with us, he would also change his ways as well." said Scout as he has given his team a point.

"But this guy tortured me!" I said angrily to the two.

"Just like Gretchen when she did it to Ferb." said Phil calmly.

"Come on guys, we might need him." said Scout in concern.

"He is right Comrade, this guy is the key to end this war for good." said the Russian Patriot calmly.

Daniel and I looked at each other and thought of it as it is going to be a bad idea but their opinion is their opinion. Daniel let the Medic go and he just took a deep breathe to calm down his shocking moment. I am still thinking it is going to be a bad idea at the start.

 **POV: Medic.  
** I tried to calm myself down and make sure to not freak out; I began to sit calmly as I took off my glasses and fix it. I then got up and walk to see what they are talking about.

"So, how are we going to get out of Latvia if the Germans will find us?" said Daniel calmly as he checked on the map that they lay onto the table.

"Well for starters, we are at Bauskas iela, which is not too occupied by Germans. We will have to pass Daugava River to get to the tunnel systems in Krustpils iela, which will lead us straight to Moscow. But the biggest problem is that Krustpils iela is occupied by Nazi's new mechs and soldiers that are highly advanced with new weapons, vehicles, and skills." said Scout as he pointed out the location of the map.

I knew that it wasn't the only tunnel system in Riga, we built many tunnels in this island as well and they are used to escape Riga if the Allied Forces takes Riga. I knew I had to tell them about the other tunnels and take those as well but if I want to know that they are ready and tough as they are I will propose a decision to officially join the Frontlines, I felt that it should be my path to take instead of taking over the world.

"Actually, there is a tunnel close from where we are and it doesn't have any guards since it was for an escape to Russia if we take over Russia." I said seriously as I point the location in Doles iela.

"Well, that was easy…" said Christine until I stopped her from talking and let me talk.

"But, I would want you to take zhe Krustpils iela tunnel to prove that you are better at the situation like this. In exchange, I will officially join you and stop the Nazi Army." I said which shocked everyone, including the Russian Patriot and Victor Reznov.

"Woah, I did not know that he will thought of that but I seem to like it." said Scout in surprise.

"Are we serious on letting him doing this to us?" said Christine in disappointment as she heard what the Medic said.

"Come on Christine, we might need him and he is going to join us if we take this route." said Phil in concern.

"I still think this is a bad idea, how are we getting out of here if we don't have a vehicle to get there?" said Daniel seriously.

"I will show you." I said calmly as I walk out of the building.

I then told everyone to get out of there, I grabbed my PDA, and activate the underground entrance to show up. When the platform came up, it show the German's most powerful weapon that we have created since 1938, the T-740 Hovertank. This tank allows the user to go over water so that it can be used to destroy battleships, it has a lot of space to fit in 8 members, and we can destroy the bases so that their manufacturing of weaponry will slow down. When I showed them the hovertank, they were surprised as they saw it.

"Oh, my, crumb!" said Phil and Scout in shock.

When they are finished with their shock, I told them about the weapon's ability and use in our escape.

 **(Fast Forward to Important Event…)**

 **POV: Lieutenant Daniel.  
** Our team managed to get through the defense gate and speed up to the tunnel system as quickly as possible with Medic controlling the turret, Phil and Scout controlling the defense turrets, and me and Christine controlling the tank. When we reach to Krustpils iela, we went through the portal and Medic destroyed the entrance so that they won't follow us.

 **OK, sorry for the short part of the story but I will make it as the start of the journey of the Protectors and a new ally to the story. See you soon and leave a review.**

 **Bye, Comrades.**


End file.
